User blog:Bubble-Blitz/AMC: Challenge Five
The challenge five of Akademi Murder: Camp! The death and live experience of Yandere Simulator fanon wiki! The Fifth Challenge Plot After the halloween, Eagles leave the cave and return to the cottage, only to discover that it was turned into ashes by the Demon. Now, the Eagles and PF join each other in they last chances to defeat the Demon, they are even closer to they fate. Entries Requirements The entries need to have: * The characters noticing the Eagles cottage got destroyed; * A "killer cameo"; * The entries need to be shorter. Good luck! This one is very easy! The challenge ended Where do i write? I don't care. You can write on a document and send it to me! The team can choose one member to write while the others describe what happen, or the team can set up a google document, edit it all together and them save and send to me. The Merge The teams don't exist anymore, now it's one by one, you will need to make you entry all alone and send to me. However, you can team up with one or two other participants and write the story together. Good luck. People *Igor the Mii (Igor) ♡ *TsundereChanBaka (Kaia) �� with Fanfiction-chan *Mixdere-senpai (Osara) ♡ *SenpaiX (Fumio) ♥ *SomethingYandere (Yuri) ♡ *Jacbocford (Aiden) ♡ *Fanfiction-chan (Ryuto) �� with TsundereChanBaka *Kaiwe (Sayomi) ♥ *CrystaltheSwag (Yuki) ♡ *Horizonfudgy (Kaya) ♡ *''FunCookie'' �� *''Porcy'' �� *''Demonic BB'' �� Hearts *♡ - Means a person don't finished it story *♥ - Means a person finished it story alone. *�� - Means a person finished it story with another person. *�� - Means a person finished it story with two other participants. *�� - Means a person isn't competing anymore Entries SenpaiX In the undestroyed cottage, Sitting the males in their dorm, All of them are holding their shovels in case of a sudden attack. Igor is so sad and feels miserable for his girlfriend Irina's death. Kaia's feelings are destroyed because of her crush, and her best friend's death. Sayomi is so raged and not happier than anyone else for losing her close cousin. All of them had a deep rage for the killer, But they can't do anything. Fumio : "I think.. I dropped my phone outside, Gonna find it fast" Fumio stands near the door, opening it carefully and walking so quiet. "Here is it!" Fumio says quietly, Finding it inside of a log. He crouches down so he can get the phone. While he gets his hands inside the dead log, There was a fast screech between trees. "... I-It is not what I am thinking off.." Fumio says in mind, Before suddenly running fast to the cottage. Fumio says what happened and the students knew there is a person who is going to die. Igor and Fumio hid behind door after they hear a nearing footsteps, The rest are holding their shovels in fear. a moment after, The door knocked. They were in terrible fear. All of what they thought off that they will die like half of them, Killed by the demon. the door kept knocking louder, till Igor opened it in a fast flash heading to drop his shovel on the demon's head. The door was opened slightly, The students are fearing their death on every time it opens more. Once, Someone entered. On his first step to the cottage, Igor hit him so hardly on the head, The body dropped. Sayomi : "AAAH!" Revealing the body to be Ryuto's, All the students ran up to him. He was hardly hurt on the head, not resulting on a bone break but sure it got out blood. All of the eagles were on front of the door, pleased to enter. they carry Ryuto in and makes first aid. Igor : "I am.. so sorry! We were so scared that the demon is here" Ryuto : "Not after we heard the screams in the cave, Hideko and.. Hitomi" Fumio : "Th-they died?!" Kaya : "There screamed loudly and there was a voice of a weapon slicing, They were in the same tunnel in the cave..It is so bad!" Igor : "Sorry, But.. Why did you come to our cottage?" Sayomi : "Our cottage is turned to be only coal and ash, It is destroyed completely!" Osara : "We still have space and beds in our dorm, you can all continue in our cottage." Fumio : "There are around many beds for us also, Feel free to take any." Igor : " We should still have a hope of getting out, no matter how many friends of us got killed, We must get out of here by collaboration!" All of them are nodding, but still sadly. Fanfiction-chan and Tsundere Baka Team Eagle, after hiding in the cave in complete fear, finally pulled themselves together and cautiously stepped out of the cave and traveled back to the campsite, only to find their dormitory in ruins. Of course, they were all alarmed and in complete and utter shock. Their dorm went from a place to sit back and unwind, to a burnt pile of ashes nobody dared to step in, afraid that beneath the ashes was another trap set by Demon. Nobody said a single word, and silence filled the air until a faint sobbing noise shattered the hushed landscape. Everyone turned their heads in the direction of the weeping, only to see a crimson-haired female camper kneeling over the corpse of a chestnut brown-haired boy. The young lady appeared to be Kaia Homura, and the dead body appeared to be Hirito Kosei. A wave of guilt washed over the pyromaniac, and she continued mourning him. Some members of Team Eagle rushed over to help calm her down and convince her that Hirito was is a better place, while others stayed at the ruins. It was indeed a depressing moment, but from the corner of her eye, Kaya spotted something hiding behind a tree in the forest, spying on them. It was Demon. Kaya let out an ear-piercing cry at the top of her lungs, and everyone turned to look at her, with the exception of Kaia. She pointed at Demon, who quickly ran off. Some campers, such as Yuki and Sayomi, were able to spot him while others, such as Kaia, weren't swift enough to catch him. Everyone exchanged looks of fear, they didn’t know what to do. Suddenly, a group of campers emerged from a foggy clearing. It was Team Pufferfish! Or, what was left of Team Pufferfish… Team Pufferfish trudged to the campfire, with Team Eagle closely following behind them. The two teams sat down at the campfire, with the exception of Kaia. They chatted with each other, exchanging stories and such. The two teams decided to merge and agreed to stick together at all times so nobody else would die. It was that moment when Ryuto realized that Kaia was no longer with Hirito’s dead body, and was alarmed. Where had Kaia gone? Kaia stood over the lake, where Kyoko’s corpse floated above the water. Hirito’s death had made Kaia fall into depression, but it was Kyoko’s death that made her snap. She took a matchbox from out of her pocket and looked longingly at the forest. She then noticed a small gasoline container that stood before the forest, and rushed over to pick it up. A small note was attached to it that read: “Here. Do whatever you want with this. - Demon.” In that instant, Kaia knew what she wanted to do with the gasoline. She spent the next half hour in the forest, pouring gasoline on every tree, bush, and patch of grass she could find. When she was done, she stood outside the forest, holding multiple lit matches. Her head was twitching and her irises were shrunken. Then, she threw several lit matches into the forest, causing a wildfire outburst. The forest was in complete flames, with Kaia taking a few steps back to admire the beauty. The other campers had noticed the wildfire, but didn’t step anywhere near it. They didn’t want to risk getting burnt alive. At first, they thought it was Demon, but when they saw Kaia they knew it was her who had set the forest ablaze. As soon as the fire died out, the forest was turned to ashes and dust. Anything and everything inside that forest was gone. The campers rushed over and restrained Kaia. She attempted to struggle, but their combined strength was stronger than her. Ryuto snatched the matchbox and the gasoline away from her, and threw it into the lake. Kaia screeched and tried even harder to be free, but it was no use. Ryuto had thrown it away, so Kaia could never burn anything down again. They all set out back to the campfire, with Kaia still restrained. They couldn’t let her out of their sight again, they couldn’t let her retrieve the matchbox and gasoline and go burn down something else. They were extra careful this time, and wanted to make sure nobody wandered off, or else they could get killed by Demon. Everyone socialized and talked, and were starting to feel a bit better about the whole massacre. Everything had returned normal… ...Well, as normal as it should be in a camp like this… Kaiwe The Eagles all looked at one another, slowly stepping out of the cave. Once Yuki made her way out of the cave, she immediately let out an ear-crushing scream. The rest of the team rushed over. "What happened?" Kaya asked, but then turned her head to what Yuki had seen. The Eagles' cabin/cottage was completely demolished, nothing but a giant pile of rubble, ashes, and flames, along with the belongings they had left behind. "OK, who else agrees we need to find the Pufferfishes before their cottage gets destroyed?" Sayomi questioned, glancing at her team mates. The small amount of remaining members nodded. The campers slowly turned towards the direction of the opposite team's cottage, but Aiden spotted something out of the corner of his teary eyes. "Wh-what?" He said in a low voice, rubbing his eyes, and squinted to get a better view of a figure running towards them. He gasped. "Guys, it's the killer! RUN!" The campers screamed, all sprinting away from the scene. Sayomi tripped over a rock, but Kaya quickly puller her back up and continued to run away. They finally reached the Pufferfish Cottage, and banged on the door. "Open up! The killer is coming, hurry!" Yuki demanded, looking behind her to see if the Demon was anyway nearby. The door quickly opened, and the Eagles wasted no time, rushing into the cottage and slamming the door closed. "Wow, what's wrong with you guys?" Ryuto asked, noticing the sweaty and tear stained faces of the team. "The killer--Demon, he destroyed our cottage!" Yuki revealed, sadly glancing at the floor. "All of our pumpkins, books, everything is gone!" Sayomi complained, shaking her head. "Well...you guys can stay with us if you want." Osara suggested, offering a weak smile. "Really?" Kaya inquired, glancing at the rest of the team. Surprisingly, Yuri spoke up. "Well...yeah, I don't even know why we were on teams in the first place..." She admitted, shyly rubbing her head. The Eagles all smiled--even Aiden, in thanks, and went to sit down with the others. "We haven't exactly let the victims of the Demon rest in peace, I think we should." Fumio admitted. Everyone slowly nodded, agreeing with him. "Kai, my big brother...rest in peace." Sayomi spoke, sniffing. "Pippi, rest in peace." Igor nodded, glancing at ground. The campers continued with this, reciting the names of every unfortunate person who fell victim to the Demon, not only letting them rest in peace, but also putting their own minds at ease. The Demon watched this, standing right outside the window, shaking his head and cackling. Final Results Nobody wins, everyone who don't wrote the story loses. That's it. But, no worries! Nobody dies this challenge! Wait for challenge six! Category:Blog posts